


Surprises From A Cute Dancer

by SugarRose22



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is captain of the St. Petersburg High School football team. Viktor is always one to surprise people, but what happens when he gets surprised instead?Or alternatively, the cute dancing boy that steals Viktor's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri Week! I'm super excited! I really hope you guys enjoy this one, I had so much fun writing it! I tried to combine all three of the day one prompts, so I can only hope I did a good job. Anyways, enjoy~! <3

Viktor Nikiforov had always been one to surprise people. That’s how he made it onto the football team, how he rose up to become captain. He surprised people, kept them on their toes, questioning what was to happen next.

 

However, getting surprised is not something Viktor is used to. 

 

So when Mila Babicheva, one of his dearest friends, needs him to drive her to her dance class practice after school, he isn’t surprised. She asks for rides a lot from people, and he guesses whoever had been her chauffeur before had gotten tired of it.

 

“Thank you!” Mila pounced on him, embracing him with strength. He chuckled, hugging her back, and they’d gotten into the car before Viktor sped off.

 

“Practice will end at 8, if you don’t want to stay and watch.” Mila told him. He hummed and nodded. He most likely wasn’t going to stay, so me mentally noted what time he’d need to leave from his house again.

 

When they arrived back at the school, He walked with Mila toward the gym so he could see where she’d be waiting for him. He knew the way as it wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but for his own practices he usually went from the locker room straight to the field. He didn’t spend much time near the gym.

 

“Thank you Vitya!” Mila squealed again, embracing him once more. Viktor patted her head, smiling at her nickname for him.

 

“No problem, Mila.” she giggled and turned, trotting into the gym where everyone else on the team was warming up. Low chatter could be heard, and Viktor's’ eyes scanned the faces of people he recognized somewhat from the halls in school. Just before he could turn to leave, his eyes landed on what was possibly the cutest face he’d ever seen.

 

The boy’s face was round, almost feminine, but Viktor could tell that he was a male. His body also gave off a feminine vibe as his leggings held tight to his well-defined legs. Black hair framed his face, cut short and styled somewhat messily. Amber eyes glittered in the light, a cute smile and soft blush gracing the boys’ face. He noticed Mila conversing with the boy, guessing that they were friends. He couldn’t recognize who the boy was, however, and his mind blanked on a name.

 

Viktor was stunned, to say the least, and quickly spun on his heel to head back out towards his car. His heart was beating quite fast, and Viktor tried to calm down. He was surprised at his own reaction, and once he got into his car, he ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply.

 

Shaking his head, Viktor drove home, mind wandering back to the very attractive male. He couldn’t get the boy out of his mind, and he didn’t understand why. He's never one to be surprised, so why is he suddenly all worked up? He tried to think about something other than the cute boy.

* * *

When 8 o’clock rolled around and Mila was getting into Viktor’s car, cobalt blue eyes scanned for the male he'd seen earlier. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen, and Viktor guessed he’d already left.

 

During the drive back to Mila’s house, he couldn’t stop the question from tumbling from his lips.

 

“Who was that boy you were talking to? Before practice?” Viktor bit down on his lip.  _ The incredibly cute and adorable boy? _

 

Mila brightened at the question. “Oh! That was Yuuri!” she giggled. “Yuuri is my favorite, he’s so fun and sweet! And he dances so good!” she fawned, and Viktor nodded, testing the name in his mind. It sounded cute. “He’s the only boy on the team, but coach Minako loves him!”

 

“I see,” Viktor commented. Mila laughed.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t recognize him! He has-” she slowed her words, drawing out the last word. Viktor raised an eyebrow as she stuttered. “H-has quite the reputation around school!” she finished, and Viktor didn’t believe that was what she was originally going to say, but he brushed it off as he parked outside Mila’s house.

 

“Thank you again, Vitya! You wouldn’t mind doing it again, would you?” she asked, eyes hopeful and bright. How could Viktor say no to that face?

 

“Sure.” he grinned at her, and she cheered, thanking him once more before she rushed inside. Viktor drove home, silently happy about the fact that he could see Yuuri more often.

* * *

The next practice, Viktor drove Mila once again, but this time he asked to stay. Mila had excitedly said yes, and practically yanked him inside the gym.

 

Viktor followed her, and she called over Yuuri. Viktor’s heart sped up a little, and he noticed the red blush upon the shorter man’s cheeks as he approached.

 

“Yuuri!” Mila sang as she hugged him. The black haired male laughed softly, like an angel, and embraced her back.

 

“Hi Mila.” Yuuri said back gently. Everything about Yuuri was soft and sweet, and Viktor couldn’t help but stare at him a bit before a tug on his arm brought him back.

 

“This is Yuuri, my best friend!” she introduced him. “Yuuri, this is Vitya!” she paused, and then laughed with embarrassment. “Sorry! I mean Viktor, I call him Vitya as a nickname.”

 

Yuuri smiled shyly at Viktor. “N-nice to meet you, Viktor.” Viktor offered him a sultry smile, enjoying the way his name rolled off Yuuri’s tongue.

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” he spoke lowly with his velvet voice, subtly trying to get a rise out of Yuuri. He could tell it was working when Yuuri’s face bloomed with color, and he wanted to laugh. When they shook hands, he brought the other’s to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin. Mila covered her mouth with her hands, grinning widely at Yuuri, who only seemed to blush harder, stuttering on his words.

 

When their coach called everyone in, Mila snatched Yuuri’s hand, tugging him away. “You can sit in the bleachers, Vitya! See you after practice!” Viktor nodded, watching Mila bring Yuuri in close and whisper something, to which Yuuri stuttered more. Viktor took a spot a couple rows up in the bleachers along with a few other onlookers, keeping his eyes on Yuuri.

 

He watched the boy throughout practice, enjoying the way Yuuri’s body moved so fluently. He was thin, but Viktor could see his muscles along with his curves with each movement of the boy’s body. Yuuri conveyed passion when he danced, and Viktor could see it. When the music played, Yuuri would drift across the floor in sync with everyone, but he would stand out as his own person. The music flowed through him and Yuuri conveyed it with his body. It entranced Viktor to no end, never before had he seen someone as gracious as Yuuri.

 

While he watched, whenever his heart would beat too fast or his face would get too hot, he’d avert his eyes from Yuuri and try to focus on something else. He found that task quite difficult, as his cobalt blue orbs continued to betray him and lock onto Yuuri.

 

When their practice was over, he watched Yuuri snatch up his water bottle, guzzling it as Mila chattered alongside him. They both seemed a bit winded and flushed, with Mila fanning herself and Yuuri finishing the rest of his water bottle. Viktor waltzed over smoothly, and Mila smiled at him when he approached.

 

“Did you enjoy us?” she asked, arms swinging around Yuuri’s neck to pull him close. The flustered Japanese boy stuttered a bit, smiling softly as their cheeks pressed together. Laughing, Viktor pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture before he nodded.

  
“You both did wonderfully.” he said, though his eyes were trained on Yuuri. The amber eyed male blushed and looked away, and Mila giggled. 

 

“I’ll see you next practice, Yuuri.” she hugged him again, and Yuuri nodded, slipping on his glasses. Viktor thought that Yuuri became even cuter with his glasses on.

 

Viktor smiled at the two. “It was nice meeting you, Yuuri.” Viktor said gently. Yuuri looked up at him, biting his plush bottom lip with another shy smile.

 

“It was nice to meet you, too, Viktor.” he responded calmly, eyes bright. Viktor grinned as Mila dragged him away.

 

The drive home was made up of Mila babbling about various topics while Viktor mostly stayed silent, his mind filled with thoughts of Yuuri. The younger male was too much for him, and Viktor wanted to know more about him, to talk to him and perhaps make his cheeks turn crimson again..

 

He slowed to a stop in front of Mila’s house. She hopped out with another call of gratitude to which he smiled and waved before driving home.

 

He couldn’t take his mind off of Yuuri.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, after Viktor’s football practice he’d drive Mila to her own practice, staying to watch Yuuri dance and move across the sleek floor with immense passion and enthusiasm. It was the highlight of his day, and though Mila’s dance practice wasn’t every day of the week, it was enough to keep Viktor’s mind occupied with thoughts of Yuuri. The boy never failed to surprise Viktor, who was still trying to grasp onto the fact that he might like Yuuri more than he originally planned to.

 

One day after practice, Yuuri had checked his phone to find out his usual ride had cancelled and that he’d need to get a ride from someone else.

 

“Mila,” he whined to his best friend. “I don’t have a ride home. What do I do?” he asked helplessly. Mila laughed, tugging his cheek as he slipped on his glasses.

 

“You can come home with me!” she exclaimed, and Viktor nodded. “See? You’re fine! Just show Vitya where you live.” he nodded, grabbing his things and walking out with Mila and Viktor. The silver haired man watched as him and Mila skipped along, both wearing bright smiles upon their faces. He enjoyed the sight and followed them to the car.

 

“You can sit in the front, Yuuri!” Mila said happily. “Vitya will most likely drop me off first, my house is closer than yours.” she buckled in and Yuuri shyly got into the passenger’s seat, buckling his seatbelt as well. 

 

Viktor got into the car and started it, playfully revving the engine before he took off. Mila’s giggle and chatter filled the car once more, and Viktor mostly stayed silent while Yuuri’s soft voice popped into the conversation here and there. Viktor couldn’t help but steal glances at Yuuri every once in a while, eyes roaming over his face. Yuuri was too charming to resist, and he tried to calm his racing heart.

 

Mila jumped out of the car, wishing both boys a good night before she shut the door and headed inside. For a moment, everything was quiet, and Viktor gazed at Yuuri expectantly.

 

Yuuri fidgeted with his hands for a moment before he gasped. “R-right! Y-you need directions.” Yuuri let out a nervous laugh before he told Viktor where to go. The silver haired male drove off slowly, telling himself that he was just abiding by the speed limit and not trying to prolong his time with Yuuri.

 

“So,” Viktor began, and he saw Yuuri glance up at him. “What got you into dance?” 

 

“W-well, I’ve always liked it, ever since I was little. My older sister is a dancer, and I always just admired it in a way. I watched musicals and anything that had to do with dance all the time. When I became friends with Mila and learned she liked dance as well, my passion only grew and we both decided to join the dance team.” he spoke softly, and Viktor wanted to hug him. His words sounded so sincere, Viktor admired his enthusiasm.

 

He couldn’t help his chuckle. “That’s adorable.” he commented, and Yuuri blushed.

 

After a few more questions from him and directions from Yuuri, Viktor’s curiosity grew. “Yuuri, do you like anyone?”

 

The younger boy’s face lit up as a pink blush spread across his cheeks. “I-I, uh,” he looked out the window and was startled to see his house s Viktor parked in front of it.

 

Viktor waited patiently for an answer, and he heard Yuuri breathe in deeply before he turned back around. Amber met cobalt as their eyes locked, and Yuuri’s eyes sparkled behind the frames of his glasses.

 

“I like you!” he rushed out, and Viktor’s heart jumped with joy. Those were the words he’d wanted so badly to hear, and they surprised him still. Grinning, Viktor unbuckled and leaned over toward Yuuri, who sad frozen in his seat with a bright red face.

 

“I like you too, Yuuri.” came his low, velvety voice. A small whine came from Yuuri and Viktor closed the gap between them.

 

Yuuri’s lips were softer than he imagined, and he felt the younger melt into the kiss. He felt his own cheeks getting hot but ignored it, moving his lips slowly against Yuuri’s. He felt the younger’s hands come up, cupping his face and his jaw. He leaned over a bit more, practically crawling into the seat with Yuuri as they kissed. He tilted his head, one hand sliding down to rest on Yuuri’s hip as the other unbuckled his seat belt. They parted, out of breath as Viktor pulled the seat belt over Yuuri’s head and without a moment to spare their lips were locked once more.

 

Viktor had Yuuri pinned up against the car door, hands running up and down his sides as Yuuri’s hand tangled in his soft silver hair, the other pressed against the door. His lips moved against the younger’s, pushing and pulling, and he couldn’t help but nip at the plump bottom lip. Yuuri’s soft gasp spurred him on and Viktor’s tongue teased the seam of Yuuri’s lips. The black haired boy parted his lips and Viktor’s tongue pushed inside, brushing against Yuuri’s who let out a small whine and pulled him closer.

 

When the pair ran out of breath, Viktor pulled away and immediately trailed kisses down Yuuri’s soft jawline, to which the younger gasped breathlessly. Viktor nipped here and there, but didn’t dare leave a mark as he went on kissing all over the pale skin. He scolded himself and slowly pulled back, nearly shivering as Yuuri’s hand sild out of his hair and rested on his shoulder. Viktor’s hands supported his weight, pressed onto the leather seat on either side of Yuuri.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, face redder than Victor had ever seen it before. Viktor smirked and leaned in, placing a simple, soft kiss to the younger’s red lips.

 

Viktor pulled back and Yuuri moved back into his seat properly, blushing furiously. Viktor chuckled and reached back to grab Yuuri’s stuff, handing it to him. Yuuri thanked him softly, looking up at him with glittering amber eyes. Viktor could read Yuuri like a book, and knew what the younger was thinking.

 

“Here,” Viktor grabbed his phone and opened the contacts, handing it to Yuuri. “Give me your number.” he said, and Yuuri giggled softly, typing in his number.

 

“I’ll see you later.” he said softly. Viktor couldn’t stop smiling at Yuuri as he stepped out of the car.

 

“See you later.” Viktor called after him, and he watched Yuuri as he shut the door and trotted up the steps to his house. Before Yuuri went inside, he looked back and Viktor’s heart immediately warmed as he smiled bigger. Yuuri gave him a small, shy smile and finally walked inside.

 

Viktor leaned back in his seat, sighing dreamily as he touched his lips. They still felt hot and tingly from his shared kisses with Yuuri, and as he drove home his thoughts were filled with Yuuri. Not that he would complain, though.

 

He couldn't wait to see the other ways that Yuuri would surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too in love with Victuuri help
> 
> They're just too precious <3 Happy Victuuri Week you guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
